ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The No Ray-ser
This is the 13th episode of JUU of season 2. Bookmarks What are these? *''Nickname (Name; username)'' - Part # Plot Part I Andreas blew up in the air, flying to death, he then began to deelevate with magnificent velocity. Andreas: Ahhhhh!! The scene fades black. The scene appears again to the temple. Morph (as IAX clone): How do you like my fashion? IAX (Cursed), angry: Shut up! IAX blew off a wave the black darkness, almost invisible. I happened to created a force field at the nick of time! Ray: IAX, if I would do the honors, you just rest. Though, IAX didn't listen, the curse he had infected his entire body, so, he was his own person. Diffrent personality, diffrent appearance, diffrent style. I blew black beams, but IAX deflected it by shooting his own. I tried everything, but IAX just blocked it. So, I did the exact same, I deflected his very moves. At this rate, noone would win. Morph (IAX clone): Hmph, where will we be going? IAX laughed, micheviously. IAX (Curse): I can tire you out, remember? Morph (IAX Clone): Well... this isn't the only alien I have... you know. IAX was silent, he only stared, uncaring. IAX (Cursed): You are weak! Ray jumped in and striked IAX. IAX (Cursed): What are you doing?! Ray: IAX! Stay out of this! I'm tired of you always taking the league! IAX (Curse): And you can stop me? Ha! Hilarious! Ray was even worse than IAX, he doesn't smile, he's not crazy. IAX (Curse): Stay out of this, you peasent! Ray seemed as if he didn't care, but he did. His arm transformed into a lazeristic knife, he stabbed IAX in the chest. IAX fell onto the ground. He fainted on his own back. Fear traveled through my entire body. I felt bad for IAX, but, I had to take vengence. I transformed. I: Goop! I slipped and traveled all over the place, Ray had trouble to figure out how to hit me. Until... The temple is seened. Goop, unseen, screaming pain: RAHHHHHH!!! Scene fades to Emma and Stacey. They were still both into their anodite forms. Emma was coughing, her body almost fell, but she barely picked herself up. Same for Stacey. Stacey ran over and punched Emma across the field. Emma: Gah! Emma still barely got up. She launched a small mana beam, though, Stacey squashed it like a bug. Stacey jumped and whipped her dark hair with majestic impact towards the dim floor! Juliana and Bella: Ahhhh!!! Andreas came out of nowhere and extended his hands to carry the 2 before the 2 fell. Juliana: Andreas?! How did you get here?! Andreas: I got threw some wild boars... and wild primeapes. I even ate some... nevermind. Bella: Andreas! We have to hide! Andreas: Why? Andreas turned around to see black mana 3 inches from his nose. Stacey: Go. Andreas: I think I might do that. Stacey: Now. Andreas: ...ans I'm doing that now. Andreas, Bella, and Juliana all run away from Stacey. Stacey turned back torwards Emma, the two girls were still in their anodites form. Though, Emma fainted onto the rocky ground. Stacey squinted towards Emma. Stacey: Hmph. Stacey walked ontop of Emma. Emma, very weakily: Stacey... Stacey: What's wrong? Are you afraid of death? Emma surveiled her body. Her arms reached down to pick up her legs, the right leg, then the left. She then, slowly, threw her body up. Emma: I'm not dying. Emma was covered in dirt, the dirt surveiled her darkish-purple skin and hair, causing to be more of a blackish colorization. Her eyes were squinting, especially the right eye. Her jaw seemed to drop, even though she continued to close it. Emma could barely stand, she was in a walking-kneeling position. She wobbled, yet, she continued to fight. On the other hand, Stacey almost looked as if she barely got hurt. The only signs were that she was breathing heavily, and, she had marks of dirt, but not as much as Emma. Stacey used a mana blast to shoot Emma, flying. Emma: Ahhh!!! Andreas, whispering: Girls, lets go. Juliana slapped Andreas. Andreas: Okay, ow. Juliana, whispering: Are you nuts?! We'll get killed! Andreas: But if we don't, then Emma'll be burned to death. Bella slapped Andreas. Andreas: Okay. Again, ow! Bella, whispering: Shut up! We're trying to be silent! Andreas: No! I can talk as loud as I can! 5 seconds later... Andreas blew up in the air, flying to death, he then began to deelevate with magnificent velocity. Andreas: Ahhhhh!! The scene fades black. Part II Ray: There! Ray blasted my anti-gravity projector. I flew away, reverting. Ray: Well, isn't this fun? I: You killed IAX! Ray: No I didn't. We stared at IAX, he reverted also to his natural, human form. Ray: Though, he does have a special technique. I'll work on that. Oh yeah, by the way, why do you want IAX, anyway? He likes it here, he grew-up here, it's perfect. I: No, you are wrong. It's not perfect. It's not even close to 'good'. Ray: Hm? I: You're treating these children horrible. You're too young to take care of them, and, you're transforming them into monsters. Why are they fighting us? Ray: Protection, of corss. I: Protection?! You call that protection?! Stacey doesn't belong here! She's evil now! So is Stryker! Ray: They aren't evil. I: Well, they sure act like it! Have you never noticed it?! Ray: I have... I: Well, maybe you're not good at noticing things. Ray stood there, staring at the ground. I: Please, IAX can't be evil, he was evil when we found him. But we darn healed him alright! That's right! We healed him! He's nice! Let us take care of him! Please, we can even help the others! Ray: They don't belong to you! I: You're ruining them! Give me a chance! Ray: No! Ray smacked the ground, causing a hole in it. I backed away, my ultimarix was ready for transformation. Ray's body transformed into green lazers, in the same of Ray. It was the exact same trick he used last time I fought him. Ray transformed into a sharp sword. Ray: You won't take them from me! Ray ran torwards and almost cut me in half, but at the knick of time, I transformed to Fasttrack and ducked down to slide back. I: Fasttrack! Ray sliced down, I slid right. Ray sliced right, I jumped above Ray. Ray sliced forard, I fell backwards, then jumped my feet to kick Ray in the face. Ray's lazers altered the colored from green to blue. Again, he absorbed me! Fasttrack: Gah! I happened to transform. I: Lodestar! Ray looked suprised! Ray: How did you know?! Lodestar: Oh, you're talking about how I'm a magnetic field and you're plasma? Maybe you should of went to school instead of baby sitting. Ray: I went to school, I stopped going when I succeeded the eighth grade, I never experienced high school. Lodestar: We don't have to change the subject. I captured Ray with magnetic fields! Lodestar: It works! Ray was growing weaker by the second. Scene fades to Stryker, Will, and Neddy... Stryker is seen on top of Neddy. Neddy (Anodite): Nice try! Neddy created a mana shield, causing Stryker to bounce off, Will threw splinters at Stryker's back. Stryker then streched to a tree far away and threw himself that far, he disappeared in the very dark shade of the tree. Neddy: Will, stay alert! Will: Alright! Will and Neddy stood next to eachother on a big branch, one facing the left, another facing the right. Neddy, whispering: Will... stay alert. He could be anywhere. North, east, west, south, above, under, or a mixture of those areas. He could be north-west from below. Will, whispering: Hmph. I'll try. Neddy, whispering: Good. Neddy smiled as the two stood with their backs facing two centimeters from eachother. They stood there, weary, for 5 minutes, still, no sign. Will kneeled in pain. Neddy: Will! The branch split, Will flew off. Stryker came and grab Will with his streched arm, and threw him into the ground. Stryker was then falling, he parted his body for a hundred pound cannon ball. A giant explosion occured. Neddy, worried OoO: Will! Neddy jumped down and slid with a mana slide to get down, safely. Neddy blasted a powerful mana beam from his two hands, Neddy was sweating in his anodite form. The mana beam was about twice the size of me. The beam struck Stryker! Stryker flew across, slamming threw tree, that had him bleed. He was going through intense damage, the beam was the most powerful move that Neddy had! Will, in fear: ...Ned? Neddy, focusing and sweating, squinting, continuing to blast the beam: GAH!!! WILL, LEAVE!! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE THIS THING! Will, suprised: Explode?! But- Neddy: GO!!! Will recieved the message, he ran away. Will didn't look back at Neddy, the beam, or Stryker who was about a mile away. After Will was gone on in sight, Neddy started to scream in pain louder. Neddy: AHHHHHH!!! The purple mana beam glowed lighter, until it was while. The white mana, expanded. Until... KABOOOOM!!! All was silent then... A giant hole was seen, no trees, no grass, just a giant hole of dirt, with two figures in it, collasped. Neddy and Stryker. Will saw the explosion, he came back and discovered the hole. Neddy and Stryker were covered in dirt and torn clothing, Neddy was in his human form again. Part III Andreas: No! I can talk as loud as I can! Andreas turned around to see Stacey in her anodite form, with a beam in her hand. She blasted it on Andreas' private spot, Andreas went flying. Stacey stared down at Juliana and Bella. Stacey: Do you two feel like talking also? Bella and Juliana were in fear, of course they were going to say 'No'. But they remembered what Andreas said, then, they glimpsed at Emma, who was struggling, fiercely. Juliana: No! Bella, crying: Juli... ana... Juliana, crying: Bella, we can't let Emma die! Bella was crying, she remained silent. Juliana, crying: Bella, we have to save everyone, it's a hero's job! You're a hero, you can do it. Bella, crying: But... but... you're right... Bella hugged Juliana. Juliana, whispering: Are you ready? Bella, crying, whispering: I am... now. Stacey: Is that just cute, or what? Bella and and Juliana held out their fists. Stacey blasted a mana shot at Juliana, she flew backwards, weakly. Stacey: Seriously? We need, at least, a challenge. Bella ran towards Stacey. Stacey: Lets see what you got, just give me a punch, weak human. Bella: Weak?! You have to see what I can do! Bella ran and punched Stacey, but before the punch, she blasted a mana bullet right in her Stacey. Stacey flew across the field, damaged. Stacey: What?! How can a human be able to have such power?! Bella: Lets say that I... work out... yeah. Lets say that. Stacey: Guess I was wrong about underestimating you. Bella: Yeah! Stacey blasted a mana beam, a small one just to test Bella's abilities. Bella ducked, she didn't want to show Stacey that she's an anodite. If she did, Stacey'll destroy her, just with a little less force that she did to Emma! Stacey smirked. She ran at Bella while blasting multiple mana bullets at her. Stacey was close enough for her to focus on Bella's head, in no intention to her hands. Bella's hands created a short mana shield, deflecting all the bullets, but, small enough for Stacey not to notice. Stacey smacked Bella across the face. Bella: Gah! Stacey: What are you... anodite? Bella was shocked, Stacey knew she was an anodite! Bella: How did you-? Stacey: The question is, how did you deflect my beams? Bella should've realized that it was impossible for the bullets to perfectly aim at her, and none of them hit, they all diappeared. Stacey indicated that part. Bella: Ugh... Stacey: Nice try hiding it! You're dead! Stacey ran and threw her long mana beam, she was still in her anodite form, so she was stronger in the beams. Bella used a huge mana shield, but the beams broke it immedietly and slam her across, flipping over! Stacey: Ha! Stacey ran and threw more bullets at Bella, Bella created mana shields, and all deflected. Bella jumped up and ran on mana steps in the air, flying in air. Stacey jumped and flew up to her, Stacey smacked Bella. Bella was falling, she landed with a catch of Juliana. Bella: Juliana! Stacey: Not so fast! Stacey was above them! Andreas ran threw smacked Stacey before she got to them. Juliana and Bella: Andreas! Andreas: No need to fear, girl. I'm here! Juliana, whispering: Yeah... here to give us a distraction while you die... Bella: Juliana! Lets get to Emma before Andreas dies! Juliana: Yeah! Andreas, angry: Hey! Stacey glared at Andreas. Stacey: So... I'm supposed to fight you? ???: No! Everyone turned to Emma - smiling as if she heard that a close friend died, but lived - stood there. Emma (Anodite): I'm not... done with... you... yet! Stacey (Anodite): Oh, fine! Stacey grabbed Andreas. Stacey: Take another step, and- Will tackled Stacey from behind, Stacey let go of Andreas, and lost her balance. Emma had her chance, she threw a mana blast to strike Stacey! Will fell off! Juliana: Andreas, Will, get out of here! Will and Andreas ran towards Juliana and Bella. Emma: I'm not done with you! Emma tackled Stacey, Stacey threw Emma off as they fell on the ground. Emma crawled back and punched Stacey, as they were both on the ground, horizontally. Stacey crawled and threw a mana shot, Emma rolled over to have her hair to smack Stacey. The two crawled up to a vertical stand. Emma: Lets end this!!! Stacey: This is it!!! The two grabbed their arms and pointed them together, Emma's mana was a big purple ball, about the size of her head, so was Stacey's, except that her's was black. Emma and Stacey: Gah!!! They ran at eachother, holding the ball behind with both hands, ready to swing theirs at eachother. Emma and Stacey: Ahhhh!!! They slammed their orbs at eachother. The two orbs combined into a bigger white ball, it expanded. The giant white orb circled around Stacey and Emma, then it stopped. Though, the height was still increasing. Juliana, Bella, Andreas, and Will: Emma!!! The white ball created a white cylinder, expanded towards the sky. Emma and Stacey: Ahhhh!!! Emma and Stacey were in a white, wavy universe. Surrounded by nothing, just floating in a blank universe. Stacey and Emma were in human form, no dirt or anything but clothing on them. It was like they havn't battled yet. Emma: Stacey, can we forget about it? Stacey said nothing, she just stared down at the endless white streams below. Emma: Stacey... Stacey: I'm sorry... I'm sorry Emma, it's not the right time yet. Emma: Then when is?! Stacey: Not now, I'm not ready. I'm sorry, Emma. Please forgive me, but maybe... one day. Emma: One day? Stacey: Good bye, Emma. The scene glowed white, Stacey and Emma were gone. At the battle scene... Juliana: Where's Emma and Stacey?! Bella: Uhhh... There was a hole of dirt, in the hole was just Emma, torn clothing, lots of dirt, a very small portain of blood. Though, Stacey wasn't there. Andreas: Where's Stacey? ???: Good bye, hope to see you all again. Ray's up there if you need him, we'll be searching somewhere to help eachother. Everyone looked to see Stacey and Stryker, as if they been through the Amazon for a month. They ran away. Bella: Lets go after them! Juliana: No... wait. They're leaving Ray... we're safe. Andreas: You mean-? Juliana: Ray doesn't have his day-care anymore. They all smiled. Back to me... Lodestar: Good bye, Ray! Ray: No, no, no! Ray started to grow all sorts of colors. I detransformed to watch. Ray's body seemed to morph into a pile of assorted color rays, twisted together. His size doubled also. The rays all began to multiply. Ray: I am Ray! The Ultimate Ray! To be continued... Poll I, , have fully read the whole episode and decided how good this episode is. What did you think of the episode, The No Ray-ser? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Episodes